


Of Our Demons and Their Power

by Archaeopteryxthescribe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark!Naruto, Dark!Sasuke, I'm so sorry, M/M, Monsters, Murderer au, dark and gritty, i think it takes place in the Tokyo Ghoul universe, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archaeopteryxthescribe/pseuds/Archaeopteryxthescribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's evil, they said. A boy with a monster's heart. So he became a monster and stole their hearts. Maybe, he thought, that would make him human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Our Demons and Their Power

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so so so so sorry. I wrote this in a weird mood, don't ask why. Sorry again.

He had always been a monster. Deep down, he knew that. He didn’t choose it in the beginning. No, he had his status thrust upon him at an early age. Monster, he may be, but monsters don’t always know it themselves.

When he, as a young boy, was offered a choice, he took it. Seized it in his clawed hands and snarled at the gossiping faces.

“Do you think I’m a monster?” he had asked. The woman looked up from what she was reading.

“Hmm? Yes yes,” she had said to her foster child.

“Okay.”

The blood was stickier than he expected. It caked his hands in an unfamiliar warmth.

The woman at the herb stand, to the left of the weapons shop, was not very happy with life. She said so the day before. Chatting with a friend. The same friend she chatted to about the boy with whiskers on his face.

“A true monster,” she had spoken. A true monster he became. Her blood was slightly colder and smelled like sugar and metal.

His third was not still a child, no matter what they said. Five years to old to know the boy he kicked.

“Monster,” he said, and the word echoed in the grungy alley.

“Yes,” replied the boy, and the streetlight went dark. The blood was dark as the alley when it dripped. Dripped. Dripped. Dripped.

His almost twenty fifth was a boy. One he knew quite well. Hair darker than his eyes, which shone obsidian in the moonlight.

“You are a monster,” the obsidian boy had said, “but I am a monster too.”

His eyes opened a shade of red so pure. Rubies and roses paled in comparison. The boy’s eyes were the color of that familiar, and yet so beautiful, blood. The monster child fell in obsession with those eyes. The boy however, was hard to know. The blonde discovered that sometimes, he could show mercy.

The thirty first, second and third came in one day. Sasuke, as the obsidian boy was called, had hunted first that night. The monster boy’s victims came for revenge.

The fortieth died in the name of love. It gave a name to Naruto’s feelings.

“I love humans,” he spoke.

“Hn.”

The forty third came with a new place. Naruto had not moved since two before he met Sasuke. The man chased a woman, her purse strap broken and dress torn. The man’s blood smelled foul. Slightly sour with a hint of salt.

The forty seventh and forty eighth had their tongues tied together and seemed to be fighting. Sasuke gave them to Naruto. Their blood was sweet and warm, like their final embrace.

The fiftieth brought change.

“Are you satisfied?” asked the obsidian boy.

“I’m missing something,” was the reply.

“What?” Sasuke asked tentatively.

“A heart.”

The fifty first was their last. Then came the sirens and flashing lights. In the chaos, he finally found what he was searching for. The kiss was heated and dripped with emotion. Just as the wounds dripped blood. Their blood. Sasuke’s blood was as warm as his tongue. As smooth as his lips. As beautiful as his eyes. Comforting around his hand.

“See, dobe? You do have a heart,” the boy told Naruto as they parted. He looked down to see it, beating in his only lover’s palm.

The world went dark as the scene was illuminated by one officer’s heavy-duty flashlight.

**Author's Note:**

> So hope you, uh, Enjoyed it?


End file.
